Les liens du sang
by LucyZab
Summary: Lorsque Lucy Zabini entre à Poudlard pour faire sa 5ème année, son monde s'écroule. Qui est Blaise Zabini ? Et pourquoi Harry Potter ressent-il autant de rancœur à son égard ? Il en va de même pour Blaise. Cette Zabini qui se ramène dans SON école, qui parle avec SES amis, ça ne peut pas donner quelque chose de sain. Mais tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**"Les départs ne comptent pas. Seuls les retours méritent une larme."**

PDV LUCY

Je me retournai et posai un coussin sur ma tête. Mais malheureusement, le bruit du réveil ne s'atténua pas. Je tâtonnai la table de chevet à la recherche de ce stupide objet qui m'avait tiré d'un si beau rêve. Une fois l'alarme tut, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, et posai mes mains contre mon visage en fermant les yeux. Un jeune homme, une voix, et un château. C'était mes seuls souvenirs du rêve que je venais de faire.  
**- Saleté de réveil,** grommelai-je.  
Je sortis de mon lit, non sans jurons, et observai ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements propres. Ma chambre ressemblait plus à une cave. Ou plutôt à un dépotoir : des cartons étaient empilés partout dans la pièce, les murs avaient retrouvés leur couleur terne qu'ils avaient avant que je ne les colore il y a de cela quelques années, et le matelas qui constituait mon lit était le seul meuble de la pièce.  
Aujourd'hui, je déménageais. Mes amis m'avaient dit que j'avais de la chance. Oui, j'allai enfin voir à quoi ressemblait cette école qui avait accueilli mon père et ma mère, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je voulais plus que quiconque aller à Poudlard. Mais après avoir passé quatre ans à Beauxbâtons, allais-je avoir le courage d'assumer encore une fois le rôle de la nouvelle élève ?  
C'est sur ses sombres pensées que je partis dans la salle de bain, histoire de paraitre un peu plus réveillée et de bonne humeur. J'allumai le robinet de la douche au maximum, l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je me souvins des raisons qui avaient poussées mon père à prendre cette décision. **« En vue des événements qui se sont produits cet été, j'ai décidé de retourner en Angleterre pour apporter mon aide au Ministère. Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs de cet été sont fondées ou non, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'endroits plus sûrs au monde que là où est Dumbledore, même si on dit de lui qu'il devient fou. »**  
Pour moi, ce n'était pas des raisons suffisantes, mais j'aimais mon père. C'était la seule personne qui me restait dans ce monde, et jamais je n'irais contredire ses décisions. Sauf que je l'avais fait. Le jour où il m'avait annoncé cela. J'avais essayé de le faire changer d'avis, ou tout du moins, de me laisser étudier à Beauxbâtons. **« Pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ? Ton poste d'Auror est-il si important à tes yeux ? Plus important que le bonheur de ta fille ? »**  
J'étais une très bonne actrice. J'avais réussie maintes fois à obtenir ce que je désirais par-dessus tout de cette manière. Mais cette fois avait fait exception. Mon père ne changerait pas d'avis, et au fond, je le savais. Je n'avais quand même pas à me plaindre. Poudlard était une bonne école, une très bonne école même. Mon père m'en avait souvent parlé, quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais je craignais que son point de vue ait été trop subjectif. Il était courant de voir des ex-Gryffondor ne pas tarir en éloges sur leur ancienne maison. Et dans la même mesure, descendre les autres maisons...  
Oui, je serais dans une bonne école. Avec un peu de chance, j'irais à Gryffondor, comme mon père. Ou à Serpentard, j'aimais bien Serpentard. Mais je perdrais mes amis, mes repères. Et ça, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Il ne fallait pas que je me présente comme la petite fille perdue dans l'immensité que représentait ce domaine. Non. Dans une semaine, je rentrerais à Poudlard d'une démarche assurée, et tout irait bien. Ou, tout du moins, je l'espérais de tout cœur...

**- Je te présente ton nouveau chez toi, Lucy.**  
L'ancien manoir familial des Zabini se situait au Sud de l'Angleterre, près de Bournemouth, dans le parc national New Forest. De dehors, il ressemblait à un manoir du 17ème, avec des murs originellement blancs, que les lierres recouvraient sur une grande partie. Mais de grandes baies vitrées atténuaient l'impression d'enfermement qui se dégageait du tout.  
La maison était déjà aménagée dans un style moderne et les elfes s'activaient déjà en cuisine, lorsque je rentrai dans ma nouvelle maison accompagnée de mon père. Je voulais m'affaler sur le canapé du salon, mais si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus la force de me relever et de défaire mes affaires. Je m'effondrerais. Beaucoup trop d'événements étaient venus perturbés ma petite vie de bourgeoise, et j'avais besoin de me laisser aller. Mais pas devant mon père, ça, je me l'interdisais.  
Alors je me contentai de visiter les lieux, en passant par la cuisine, et la salle de réception.  
**- Le deuxième étage est tout à toi.**  
J'allai voir mon « appartement ». Composé d'une grande bibliothèque, d'une pièce avec juste un piano à queue transparent, et de sept chambres avec salle de bain, cet étage était le dernier de la maison. Il possédait un toit vitré conçu pour laisser passer la lumière, qui devait être magnifique durant l'automne, compte tenu de la couleur que les feuilles des arbres prenaient à cette période de l'année.  
J'entrai dans la dernière pièce du couloir. Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Grande, spacieuse et enivrante de par ses couleurs chaudes : rose, marron, et bleu ainsi que par la vue qu'offrait le paysage. A gauche, une grande baie vitrée rendait compte d'une vaste étendue d'arbres traversée en son centre par une rivière qui semblait s'enfuir à perte de vue. A droite, trônait un bureau d'angle, imposant, dont la couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de la chambre. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit rond avec des draps en soie mauve, et pleins de coussins.  
Près de la porte d'entrée, une autre porte donnait sur une magnifique salle de bain et un dressing. La pièce était spacieuse, peinte dans les tons clairs, avec des meubles en marbre. Une baignoire ronde était placée au centre de la pièce, et au fond, une douche qui fonctionnait comme une cascade. Une immense baie vitrée donnait vers l'est. De là, on apercevait le jardin de devant du manoir. Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais la pelouse était très bien entretenue, et une petite parcelle du jardin était remplie de roses de toutes les couleurs. C'était un des plus beaux jardins que je n'avais jamais vu.  
Finalement, le déménagement ne sera pas trop difficile à supporter. Un paquet en papier kraft et une lettre étaient posé sur mon lit, la fameuse lettre de Poudlard. Je décidai d'attendre avant de l'ouvrir et pris le paquet. C'était mon uniforme, constitué d'une jupe noire plissée qui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull avec un col en V, et d'une cravate noire.  
- **Une cravate,** marmonnai-je. **Ils veulent me faire porter une cravate... Je hais les cravates.**  
Je mis de la musique et défis ma valise, tout en songeant que, dans une semaine, je serais à Poudlard.

PDV BLAISE

Je déjeunais tranquillement dans la salle à manger de mon humble demeure, tentant d'apprendre une nouvelle figure qu'un Poursuiveur de l'équipe nationale du Brésil avait mise au point la saison passée. Un soupir poussé par l'homme assis en bout de table me fit lever les yeux.  
Zachary, dit Zack, Broomer. Sorcier célèbre de par sa fortune et son poste important au Ministère de la Magie, Broomer est aussi tombé raide dingue de Mme Smith, connue pour sa fortune et ses maris, tous plus riches les uns que les autres.  
Avant même que je ne demande ce qu'il se passait, il me répondit :  
- **C'est désolant. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore refuse toujours d'avouer qu'il complote avec Potter contre Fudge. Existe-t-il vraiment des gens qui croient Dumbledore ?**  
La question que je me posai était plutôt : comment les gens pouvaient ne pas le croire ? Eh oh ! C'est de Dumbledore dont on parle ! Du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et de Potter, ce petit coincé de Gryffondor qui a vaincu le Lord Noir il y a 14 ans. Enfin... cette dernière affirmation avait été remise en question dès le moment où Potter avait sorti : **« Il est revenu. Voldemort est revenu. »**  
C'est vrai quoi ! Comment les gens pouvaient penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que Potter essayerait de nous manipuler ? Ça c'est désolant ! Mais bon, il était peut-être normal que la population ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. Ou tout du moins, ne voulait pas en être consciente. Le Lord Noir avait fait beaucoup de mort, et le climat de terreur qu'il avait instauré en seulement quelques mois il y a 14 ans, personne n'avait envie de le revivre, ou de le faire vivre à ses enfants...  
Je fus arrêté dans ma réflexion philosophique par un gloussement, venant de ma mère. Ne pouvait-elle pas m'épargner la vision d'horreur que j'avais sous les yeux une fois dans sa vie ? Qui avait envie de voir sa mère sur les genoux d'un homme différent de son père, faisant des... trucs avec sa bouche ? BEURK !  
- **En tout cas,** continua Zack en s'adressant à sa nouvelle femme, **je suis bien content que l'éducation de ton fils soit ****_enfin_**** prise en main. Dolores est un très bonne amie, et elle a toujours portée une grande attention à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Son entrée à Poudlard va faire couler de l'encre, c'est moi qui vous le dis !** Ajouta-t-il, fier de son petit effet.  
Pff, quel idiot celui-là ! J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien nous faire, nous tuer à force de sourire ? Et puis, quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore de nommer Dolores Ombrage professeur ? C'était de la folie !  
Je finis mon café et sortis de table lorsque...  
- **Oh faite Blaise,** dit ma mère, **je ne serais pas là pendant la dernière semaine d'août. Ton père serait ravi de te prendre avec lui. Sauf si tu préfères aller chez les Malefoy,** cracha-t-elle.  
Je ne répondis rien, et montai dans ma chambre après lui avoir adressé un bref signe de tête. Sans ça, ma mère aurait pu penser que je ne l'écoutais pas - ce qui était à moitié le cas - et m'aurait administré une correction que jamais je n'aurais oubliée. Elle détestait les Malefoy, et rien que pour cela, je donnerais tout pour aller chez eux. Mais Drago partait tous les ans chez ses cousins en Italie cette semaine-là. J'allais devoir me coltiner mon père pendant une semaine.  
- **Super !** Lançai-je ironiquement.  
Je m'affalai sur mon lit, en repensant à tout cela. Dans une semaine, je serais à Poudlard. Et dans une semaine, je reverrais ses amis.  
- **Plus qu'une semaine, et je serais enfin libre,**murmurai-je.

Mon père n'était finalement pas si horrible. Plus qu'un jour, et je ne reverrais pas mon géniteur avant... je ne savais même pas quand. Il avait quand même fait un effort en m'accueillant chez lui, alors qu'il était censé travailler toute la sainte journée. Nous avions passé une journée entière ensemble, dans un parc d'attraction sorcier qui venait d'ouvrir, pour rattraper le « temps perdu ». Même si je ne me l'avouerais jamais, j'avais adoré cette journée. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un père ce jour-là, et cette sensation me manquerait.  
Le Chemin de Traverse : le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer des amis, et des ennemis. Il ne restait quelques jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express, et il était temps que j'aille chercher mes nouveaux livres. Pansy, qui y allait le même jour, me rejoignit chez Florian Fortarôme vers 10h30.  
- **Bonjour Blaise, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?** Me demanda-t-elle alors que je venais d'arriver.  
- **Salut Pansy,** souris-je.  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa question et la pris dans mes bras.  
- **Alors comme ça, t'es préfète ?**  
**- Ouais,** dit-elle en fuyant mon regard.  
- **Oula, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**  
Ce n'était vraiment pas normal qu'elle réponde ainsi. Comme si elle n'était pas... fière.  
- **Mais rien !**  
**- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air contente ? Préfète, c'est important. Tes parents doivent être fiers, non ?**  
**- Si, bien sûr, mais... moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n**e suis pas une élève modèle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a choisie, moi.  
Alors là, j'étais sidéré. Et encore, le mot est faible. Comment Pansy pouvait penser qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ce poste ?  
- **Regarde-moi Pans'. Dumbledore t'a choisi parce qu'il est certain que tu feras une très bonne préfète. Et tu es la meilleure pour ce poste dans notre année.**  
Je n'étais pas doué pour remonter le moral des gens, loin de là. Mais ce que je lui ai dit sembla tout de même fonctionner un peu, puisqu'elle retrouva le sourire. Elle se leva, paya sa glace, et m'entraina sur le Chemin de Traverse avec elle.

**" La joie est en tout; il faut savoir l'extraire."**


	2. Chapter 2

**" Beaucoup de gens disent que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie"**

PDV LUCY

Le quai 9 3/4 était rempli de monde. Des jeunes disaient au revoir à leurs parents, frères et sœurs, et retrouvaient leurs amis, et ennemis. Je me sentais étrangère face à ce spectacle, et j'eus envie de fuir très loin un instant. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas décevoir mon père de cette manière. Je respirai doucement, et ne laissai rien paraitre quant à mes angoisses. Pas question de me montrer faible devant cet homme, qui avait tout sacrifié pour moi. C'était bien peu lui rendre que d'accepter ce changement, même s'il me rendait complètement dingue.  
Je sentis un regard posé sur moi. En me retournant, je pus voir que je m'étais trompé. En fait, il y avait trois jeunes hommes qui me fixaient. Je les détaillai à mon tour. L'un était grand et mince, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, un autre avait les cheveux très foncés, si bien que je crus qu'ils étaient noirs, des yeux bleus très clairs, et un physique avantageux. Le dernier était grand et mince, mais semblait pourtant musclé, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc comme on n'en voit que dans les films et des yeux gris hypnotisant. Pourquoi tout le monde dit que les hommes français sont les plus beaux ? Il n'y a pas de canons comme ça à Beauxbâtons...  
Mon père me tira de mes pensées. Il y avait encore une chose qui me tracassait, et ça, je ne pouvais pas attendre que le problème se résolve de lui-même.  
- **Tu ne vas pas me déshériter si le Choixpeau Magique ne m'envoie pas à Gryffondor ?**  
Il put voir dans mes yeux que ma crainte était sincère. Il sourit, posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et me répondit doucement.  
- **Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? La maison dans laquelle tu seras gagnera une excellente élève, et je serais toujours fier de toi. Et puis, soyons honnêtes,** rajouta-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi, **tu n'iras jamais à Gryffondor.**  
Je souris, quelque peu soulagée, et dis au revoir à mon père. Il n'avait pas tort. La seule possibilité pour que j'y aille, c'était que le Choixpeau sois mort, ou qu'il ait abusé de substances illicites. Je montai dans le train.  
11h. Plus question de faire marche arrière maintenant... Je soupirai bruyamment en m'attirant le regard de quelques personnes, qui se prirent en retour un regard noir avec un petit **« Vous voulez ma photo ? »** agressif. Non mais, de quoi se mêle-t-il ceux-là ? Je pris la cage de ma chouette et avançai dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.  
J'entrai dans le dernier compartiment, où il n'y avait qu'une fille blonde qui lisait un magazine. Elle n'a même pas daigné se tourner vers moi quand je suis rentré, tellement elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Je m'assis sur l'autre banquette, adossée à la fenêtre, sortis un livre de mon sac, mais avant même de pouvoir l'ouvrir, deux jeunes entrèrent : Une fille d'un roux flamboyant, ainsi qu'un garçon que j'identifiai comme Harry Potter, fidèle à lui-même. La fille se tourna vers moi et me souris.  
- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Et toi ?**  
Ginny Weasley ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ? Je me dis que c'était sûrement à cause de son nom de famille. Weasley, la plus grande famille de traitre à son sang d'Angleterre, et peut-être même du monde. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas tout, et je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où j'avais entendu ce nom.  
Je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas parlé, et ce n'était pas très gentil.  
- **Lucy Zabini, enchantée.**  
Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui se passa à cet instant. Potter s'était tourné vers moi, d'une manière si brutale, qu'il avait fait sursauter la jeune fille blonde à côté de lui. Elle était pourtant tellement concentrée dans la lecture de son magazine - qu'elle lisait à l'envers - qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué une quelconque présence dans le compartiment dans lequel elle avait élu domicile.  
Ginny lança un regard noir à Potter, et se tourna vers moi. Toute trace de sourire avait disparue. Elle me regardait, méfiante.  
**-** **Zabini ? Et tu nous parles ?**  
**- Il y a un problème ?** Demandai-je assez durement.  
**-** **Oui,** murmura Potter.  
Je me levai, et me postai devant lui. S'il pensait que son regard noir m'effrayait, il se mettait le doigt dans la bouse de dragon !  
**- Je te demande pardon ? Si ma présence te dérange, tu peux aussi bien t'en aller Potter. Personne ne te retient.**  
Il ne répondit rien, me jaugea du regard quelques instants, et se rassit en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me rassis également, devant une rouquine plus que soulagée. Allez savoir pourquoi...  
**- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu ici. Tu es nouvelle ?** Demanda-t-elle, pour oublier ce moment gênant.  
**- Je viens de Beauxbâtons. Je rentre en 5ème année.**  
Puisqu'elle était sympa avec moi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je ne le sois pas aussi en retour. Je lui répondis donc avec toute la politesse et la courtoisie dont j'étais capable. Education oblige.  
Je crus entendre Potter murmurer un "génial" ironique, mais n'étant sûre de rien, je me tus.  
**- Bienvenue en Angleterre alors.**  
Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Je ne voulais pas faire la fille malpolie, mais je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient bloqués sur mon nom de famille. Le compartiment fut plongé dans un silence gêné. J'aurais la réponse quoi qu'il m'en coûte de toute façon...

Le bruit de la porte qui claqua me sortit de ma lecture. Deux nouvelles personnes étaient rentrées dans le compartiment. Elles me semblaient familières. Je ne fis le rapprochement qu'en entendant leurs noms.  
**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et le goinfre là-bas, c'est Ron Weasley. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**  
Granger, l'amie née-moldue de Harry Potter. Et Ronald Weasley, son éternel second. J'en avais entendu parler l'an dernier, pendant le Tournoi. Pendant un millième de seconde, je me demandai si ce qu'on avait dit sur eux était vrai. Puis je refoulai cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
Granger était une née-moldue. Brillante, sans aucun doute, mais une née-moldue quand même. Et une personne de mon rang ne faisait pas ami-ami avec les nés-moldus. Sauf si j'y gagnais quelque chose bien sûr.  
Quant à Weasley, jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant d'antipathie aussi rapidement pour quelqu'un. Pas même pour Potter. Son regard vide d'expression le faisait si peu ressembler à sa sœur que, en dehors de leurs cheveux roux, et de leurs yeux bleus identiques, on pourrait douter de leur appartenance à la même famille.  
**- Lucy** **Smith. Ravie de vous rencontrer.**  
Tout était relatif bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas tombé sur les pires élèves qui soient. Ginny m'avait conseillé de ne pas donner mon nom de famille, mais pourquoi j'avais pris ce nom-là, je n'en avais aucune idée. Une autre question me vint en tête: pourquoi j'avais écouté Ginny ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle paraissait saine d'esprit, et qu'il serait idiot de faire éclater un autre conflit dans ce compartiment. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais fait sans aucune gêne.  
**- Tu es nouvelle si j'ai bien compris ? Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu entrais en 5ème année, comme nous. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?**  
**- Personne ne peut savoir avant la répartition, non ?**  
Granger n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à trois autres adolescents, dont deux en position de garde du corps. Celui qui se tenait au milieu était le blond que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. C'était aussi le seul qui éveilla mon intérêt parmi les nouveaux arrivants.  
Le jeune blond se mit à taquiner Potter, en essayant de le pousser à bout, comme tout bon Serpentard. C'était évident qu'il était à Serpentard. De un, il se disputait avec des Gryffondor, de deux, il respirait l'arrogance et la prétention, et de trois, il utilisait le cynisme et l'ironie avec une perfection digne de Serpentard lui-même.  
Vu de près il était encore plus beau. Je croisai ses yeux, et tombai dans un océan orageux. Mon cœur rata un battement devant un tel contraste. Ses yeux reflétaient tout autre chose que ses mots. Finalement, peut-être que les yeux sont vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme, qui sait ?

Alors que le blond et ses gorilles d'amis allaient partir, Potter lança :  
**- Eh, Malefoy ! Il me semble que tu as oublié quelqu'un.**  
Le dénommé Malefoy se retourna, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, comme le reste des personnes présentes. Il arrêta ses yeux sur moi, et me dévisagea. Au bout de quelques instants, il reporta son attention sur Potter.  
**- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Potter ?** Demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.  
**- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris Malefoy ! Zabini et toi, vous êtes vraiment con quand vous vous y mettez ! Ramène-la avec toi, elle semble s'être perdue.**  
Harry Potter n'était vraiment pas fait pour être menaçant. La preuve ci-dessus. Malefoy sourit narquoisement, Granger essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, Ron Weasley regardait tour à tour son meilleur ami, Malefoy et moi, en essayant de comprendre quelque chose à ce qui se passait. Moi, j'étais encore plus larguée que les autres.  
**- Evite de parler de mes amis comme ça tu veux ?** Prévint Malefoy.  
Est-ce que ce Malefoy venait de dire que j'étais son amie alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas ? J'étais totalement perdue. Je regardais le blond, espérant comprendre quelque chose à leur charabia. Mais rien n'y fit. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer s'il vous plait ?  
**- Alors va-t'en et emmène tes sbires avec toi !** S'exclama Potter.  
Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter Ginny. Je n'avais pas compris leur discussion dans l'ensemble, mais je savais que cette phrase m'était destinée. Je me plaçais entre les deux garçons, regardant Potter froidement.  
**- J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parles.**  
**- A ton avis, de qui d'autre je pourrais parler ? Barre-toi de notre compartiment. Et n'y revient pas.**  
Un silence se fit. Jamais ses amis n'avaient entendu Harry Potter parler comme ça. Même Malefoy était étonné. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai contre le torse de Potter, prête à lancer un sort s'il ne m'en laissait pas le choix.  
**- Il me semble t'avoir déjà fait comprendre que c'est ****_mon_**** compartiment. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton Potter, ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.**  
**- J'ai hâte de voir ça,** répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Je me contentai de sourire mystérieusement et me tournai vers Malefoy, et continuai :  
**- Quant à toi, tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'une guerre ne se déclenche.**  
Malefoy me regarda longuement de ses yeux bleu-gris orageux, puis jeta un regard méprisant à Potter et s'en alla. Je me retournai vers Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Sa réplique avait piqué ma curiosité, et je voulais savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller quand il s'énervait.  
**- C'est quoi son prénom, à Malefoy ?** Demandai-je, feignant l'intérêt.  
**- Fais croire ce que tu veux à qui tu veux, mais je ne rentre pas dans ton jeu, ****_Zabini_****,**murmura-t-il.  
Puis, il s'en alla, en emmenant avec lui un Ron Weasley qui, trop occupé à grignoter tout ce qu'il trouvait, n'avait pas écouté la conversation. Potter ne tarderait pas à le mettre au courant de toute façon. Au moins, ce dernier avait compris – enfin ! – que je ne bougerais pas.  
Je me tournai vers les filles et réitérai ma question. Cette fois-ci, j'eus une réponse.  
Drago. Il s'appelait Drago Malefoy.  
Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais dans mes pensées.  
**- Désolé de te déranger dans ton fantasme de Drago Malefoy, mais... tu t'appelles Zabini ? **S'étonna Granger. **Comme dans Blaise Zabini ?**  
C'était donc ça le problème ! Il connaissait quelqu'un qui portait le même nom de famille. Mais si ce Blaise Zabini était la cause de leur mécontentement, je n'y étais pour rien, moi.  
**- C'est certainement le cas. Qui est-ce, ce Blaise Zabini ? En dehors d'un Serpentard, s'entend.**  
Les deux filles se regardèrent et la rouquine se décida à parler au bout d'un certain temps.  
**- Tu... tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
**- Je n'aurais pas posé la question sinon,** lançai-je d'un ton cinglant.  
Ça, elles ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Vu leurs réactions, tous ici connaissaient cette personne, et elle devait être à l'école pour qu'ils soient si stupéfaits par ma réponse. J'en conclus donc qu'ils devaient être idiots pour poser une question pareille. Si je le connaissais, j'aurais partagé son compartiment, c'était logique. Pourquoi me borner à faire un trajet qui me terrifiait toute seule ?

Il restait encore quelques heures avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive à destination et je n'avais plus du tout envie de lire. Mes pensées s'éloignèrent du compartiment, et je repensai à ce que mes nouveaux camarades avaient dit. Mais qui était donc Blaise Zabini ? Je n'avais aucun doute quant à un quelconque lien de parenté. Ce n'était pas mon frère, mon père n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants. Mais peut-être qu'il était un parent éloigné. Comme un cousin au 3ème degré. Oui, cela devait être aussi simple que cela. Sauf si nous n'étions pas du tout de la même famille. Avec un tout autre nom de famille, j'y aurais pensé tout de suite, mais Zabini n'était pas un nom très répandu. Même ici, en Angleterre. Et les chances que nous ne fassions pas parti de la même famille étaient minimes, pour ne pas dire nulles.  
Quand je sortis de mes pensées, il faisait déjà nuit, et les deux Gryffondor étaient revenus. En jetant un coup d'œil au paysage, je découvris le château qui constituait Poudlard, d'une immensité incomparable. Et d'une beauté indescriptible. Il se tenait majestueusement à côté d'une forêt, et à la gauche d'un lac immense, lui aussi.  
Le Lac Noir était le nom de ce lac si grand. Quand on se tenait juste devant, on comprenait pourquoi il s'appelait ainsi : son immensité noire nous submergeait. Et dire qu'il fallait le traverser en barque. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça...  
Le supplice prit fin, et je me dépêchai de sortir de cette barque trop sombre, et trop humide, sans pour autant ressembler à une mauviette. Comme je l'avais dit, je rentrerais à Poudlard la tête haute. Vu d'ici, le château paraissait beaucoup plus imposant. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit alors que je passais les portes en bois de Poudlard. J'y étais enfin. Après tant d'années à en rêver, et à oublier par la suite, je me retrouvais devant le professeur McGonagall en personne, qui expliquait ce qu'elle attendait des nouveaux élèves.  
Le château paraissait magnifique vu de loin, mais à l'intérieur, c'était encore mieux. La Grande Salle était tout simplement magique. J'observai, enchantée, les quatre tables occupées par les élèves tout autour de moi. Devant, la grande table des professeurs, et au-dessus de ma tête, le plafond magique rempli d'étoiles reflétait le ciel que je venais de quitter.  
Tous les élèves assis se tournaient vers la file, qui défilait devant leurs yeux. En regardant tout autour, je réussis à apercevoir Potter et sa bande à la table qui devait être celle des Gryffondor. Un silence se fit dans la Grande Salle pendant que le Choixpeau chante sa chanson de début d'année. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança.  
**- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerai alors le chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. Cette année une nouvelle élève entre à Poudlard en 5ème année. Zabini, Lucy.**  
Des murmures se firent entendre. Je pus voir de nombreuses personnes se retournées sur mon passage tandis que je m'approchais du professeur. Je me demandais si c'était pour la même raison qui avait déclenché la crise de Potter, ou pour autre chose. J'aurais bien voulu connaitre la réponse, mais ne souhaitant pas interrompre une cérémonie aussi importante que celle-là, je me tus. Tout comme je tus mon envie de lancer un regard noir à toutes les personnes osant regarder dans ma direction.  
**- Le choix est difficile. Tu as le courage de ton père, un grand désir de faire tes preuves et de montrer ce que tu vaux. Tu es armée d'une détermination sans précédent, et d'une ingéniosité sans faille. Une sincérité qui résiste à toutes épreuves aussi. Tu ferais tout pour retrouver ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je vais te mettre à... SERPENTARD !**  
Je me levai, et m'approchai de la table de gauche. Serpentard. J'avais atterri à Serpentard. Une file me fit des signes de la main. Je m'avançais donc vers sa place, et m'installa face à Drago Malefoy, qui me tendis une main que je serai avec plaisir, sous l'œil mauvais de Potter, deux table plus à droite.  
A la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva. Il dit quelques mots, et tous les plats se remplirent brusquement. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : des rôtis, des pommes de terre, du poulet, des côtes de porc, des légumes, et des dizaines de sauces différentes, du pain et des pichets de jus de citrouille.  
Je me servais des pommes de terre et des côtes d'agneau, lorsque la fille à ma gauche commença à me parler.  
**- Salut, je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass. Et voici ma sœur Daphné,** dit-elle en me présentant la fille de l'autre côté d'elle. **Tu viens de Beauxbâtons c'est bien ça ?**  
Elle n'attendit même pas une réponse et continua sur sa lancée.  
**- Dis-moi, c'est vrai que l'école possède un terrain de quatre hectares réservé aux chevaux ?**  
Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela ? Elle voulait aller à Beauxbâtons peut-être ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas vraiment m'entendre avec cette fille et sa soeur. Priant pour que tous les élèves de cette maison ne soient pas comme ça, je lui répondis :  
**- Qui t'as dit ça ? C'est ridicule !**  
**- Je le savais ! C'est une fille qui est venue l'an dernier. Gabrielle Delacour, je ne sais pas si tu la connais...**  
**- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, je voulais dire que c'est ridiculement petit. Beauxbâtons possède plus de dix hectares de terrain réservé aux chevaux.**  
De nombreux regards étaient tournés vers nous. Toutes les personnes assez proches de nous nous écoutaient. Adieu la vie privée !  
**- Dément ! Tu te plaisais là-bas ?**  
**- C'était bien, et plus grand aussi. Et il fait bien plus chaud là-bas.**  
**- Tu habitais où le reste de l'année ?**  
**- En région parisienne.**  
La fille qui m'avait fait des signes un peu plus tôt, émit un sifflement admiratif.  
**- Paris ! Et bien dis donc... t'en as de la chance. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris. En fait, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France, mais Paris. Ouah ! Il parait que le Paris sorcier est tout simplement merveilleux...**  
**- Euh Pansy, je crois que tu l'embête un peu là,** intervint un des garçons que j'avais vu sur le quai. **Excuse-la, elle parle souvent pour ne rien dire. Au fait, je m'appelle Théodore Nott et comme tu as dû le comprendre, voici Pansy Parkinson.**  
**-Enchantée,** dis-je avec un sourire forcé.  
Drago Malefoy, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. A cette bande s'ajoutait Millicent Bulstrode, une amie de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles, gardes du corps de Drago, et un jeune brun qui ne parlait pas et qui constituait une ombre dans le tableau de cette joyeuse petite bande.  
Après m'être servie une part de tarte aux pommes, je me tournai vers lui et demandai :  
**- C'est toi le dénommé Blaise Zabini ?**  
**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** M'agressa-t-il.  
Je remarquai par la même occasion que lui aussi m'avait reluquée tout à l'heure. En fait, ses cheveux étaient vraiment noirs...  
**- J'en conclus que oui. Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton tu sais, c'était juste une question.**  
**- Ah ouais ? Juste une question ?**  
**- Oui. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Blaise.**  
Il était d'une agressivité celui-là, c'est incroyable ! Je me bornai à lui répondre doucement comme si nous avions une discussion amicale, alors que lui cherchait tout le contraire. J'avais conscience de l'énerver encore plus en agissant ainsi, mais quel bonheur de voir à quel point les gens ont le sang chaud ici. Il suffisait d'une flamme pour qu'ils explosent.

PDV BLAISE

Le 1er septembre, je partis seul à la gare de King's Cross. Arrivé sur le quai du train, je cherchais comme d'habitude une tête blonde sur le quai, m'indiquant mon meilleur ami, et donc, une partie des Serpentard.  
J'arrivai près d'eux, prêt à leur dire bonjour, mais seules les filles semblaient avoir remarqué ma présence. En effet, Théodore et Drago avaient les yeux rivés sur une jeune demoiselle, encore inconnue. Une nouvelle élève comme il était très rare d'en croiser ici. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler à mon tour : elle avait les cheveux très longs et bouclés, bruns avec des reflets roux – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? - tirant plus vers le rouge avec le soleil. Et elle dégageait une sorte d'énergie qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Elle était... envoutante.  
Le contrôleur siffla le départ du train, et nous nous dépêchâmes d'y monter.  
**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Weasmoche ait été nommé préfet. Weasmoche ! J'aurais même préféré Potter à ce rouquin ! Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?**  
Première réaction de Drago quand il revint de sa « tournée de la terreur » des compartiments. On avait inventé ça en deuxième année, pour effrayer les nouveaux, et régler nos comptes avec les autres maisons avant le début de l'année. Drago s'affala près de moi, et prit le verre de jus de citrouille posé devant lui. A en déduire par le ton qu'il avait pris, je jugeai bon de ne pas lui demandé dans quel compartiment il était tombé en dernier. Pas la peine de poser la question : celui de Potter. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Millicent, assise à deux tables de nous, lui demanda :  
**- Au fait Malefoy, tu l'as revu, cette fille ?**  
**- La nouvelle ? C'est possible... Je ne m'en souviens plus.**  
**- Au fait, vous savez comment elle s'appelle ?** Lança Daphné.  
Tous les Serpentard assis à proximité écoutaient maintenant attentivement chaque mot de la discussion : une fille plutôt jolie, qui pourrait atterrir à Serpentard si le sort lui était favorable, il y a de quoi.  
**- La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle rentre en 5ème année,** répondit Pansy. **Elle s'habille vachement bien !**  
Si Pansy le disait, alors c'est que c'était vrai. Pansy, Millicent, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, les jumelles Patil et Lavande Brown étaient les filles les plus informées du Collège. Il le fallait bien quand on tient en compte le fait qu'elles pouvaient détruire la réputation de quelqu'un rien qu'en lançant une rumeur, comme elles l'avaient fait avec Cormac McLaggen, en assurant qu'il était gay parce qu'il avait refusé de coucher – dépuceler serait plus exact - avec Patil – ne me demandez pas laquelle, je ne m'en souviens plus !  
**- Ouais,** renchérit Millicent. **Ces fringues sont géniales, je veux savoir où elle les achète.**  
**- Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu son haut dans une boutique très en vogue. Mais, si c'est bien ce que je crois, faudrait que je demande à mon père un peu plus d'argent de poche.**  
Pansy était ma meilleure amie, Mais c'était l'une des facettes de son caractère que je ne pouvais pas supporter : sa superficialité. Elle ne pensait qu'aux fringues, aux mecs, et au maquillage. C'en était désespérant... !  
**- Comme vous voulez les filles, mais je ne me porterai pas garant de vous : elle est dans le compartiment de Potter.**  
Et une douche froide, une ! Drago avait parlé, ce qui signifiait que si le reste des Serpentard voulait rester dans ses bonnes grâces, ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas l'approcher, à moins que des événements – son entrée à Serpentard peut-être – le fassent changer d'avis.  
Comment s'était-elle retrouvée aux côtés de Potter ? Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir de chance...  
Pour oublier ce moment un peu gênant, je me lançai :  
**- On s'en fout les filles de ses fringues. Elle est juste... Tu comptes te la faire Théo ?**  
Théodore, c'était un peu le briseur de couple de Serpentard : il rencontrait une fille qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu, et qu'elle soit en couple ou non, il faisait tout pour la séduire, et coucher avec pour mieux la jeter. Drago avait au moins la décence de sortir avec quelques fois. Ok, de très rares fois. D'accord ! Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois...  
**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Zabini ?**  
**- T'énerve pas comme ça Nott, je disais ça pour blaguer. Je sais bien qu'elle intéresse trop Drago pour que tu tentes ta chance avant lui.**  
**- Je te demande pardon ?**  
**- Pourquoi tu fais ton surpris Drago ? C'est vrai, elle est belle, il y a aucun mal à ce que tu veuilles coucher avec.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Zabini ?**  
Avoir le droit à deux « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Zabini » en moins de deux minutes. On peut dire que j'étais vraiment trop doué pour énerver ses amis. Ou au moins, les mettre sur la défensive. Un vrai boulot de pro.  
**- Tu vas me dire qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas toi ?** Demanda Pansy innocemment.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à une question posée par ma meilleure amie. Alors comme tout Serpentard se respectant, je formulai une espèce de mensonge pour échapper à la vérité.  
**- Oui bon, c'est vrai, elle est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas mon genre.**  
Nott, Drago, et d'autres mecs de Serpentard se sont tournés vers moi en haussant un sourcil, étonnés. Ils attendaient certainement que je me contredise. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver ! Je n'avais pas dit la vérité, c'est vrai, mais elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop familier pour qu'elle puisse m'intéresser, même si elle était très attirante !

Drago profita d'un instant d'inattention des autres serpents pour glisser un bout de parchemin entre Pansy et moi.

_Faut que je vous dise un truc hyper important. On se prend une calèche pour nous trois à l'arrivée du train._

Puis, il enleva le mot une fois que nous l'ayons lu.

Je passai les heures qui restaient à manger et dormir. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard semblait s'allonger d'année en année. Le ciel s'assombrissait pendant que le train continuait sa route vers Pré-au-lard.  
Une fois le train arrivé, Drago, Pansy et moi nous installâmes dans une de ces calèches qui avançent toutes seules.  
**- Alors Drago, c'est quoi ce truc super important que t'avais à nous dire ?** Commença Pansy.  
**- C'est un truc que Potter m'a dit. Je n'ai pas trop compris, mais je pense que ça te concerne Blaise.**  
**- Comment ça ?** Demandai-je, méfiant.  
Drago nous raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le train, l'histoire de cette fille que Potter appelait « sbire ». Aucun de nous ne comprenait pourquoi. Sans doute Potter avait une information que nous n'avions pas.  
**- Il y a encore un truc que je ne comprends pas Drago. Pourquoi ça me concerne ?**  
**- J'y viens mec. Potter m'a dit et je cite : « Zabini et toi, vous êtes vraiment con quand vous vous y mettez. ». Il n'a cité aucun autre nom que le tien.**  
J'acquiesçai et ne parlai plus du trajet. En quoi j'étais concerné par ce que cette fille faisait ? La calèche continua son chemin, remontant vers le château, pour que nous puissions déguster un somptueux repas préparé avec soin par nos petits amis les elfes de maison. Mais avant cela, il nous fallait écouter ce Chapeau chanter une de ses chansons dont lui seul avait le talent.  
Cette année, il se fit beaucoup attendre, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour nous plaire. Car qui dit chanson longue, dit applaudissement plus tard, donc : répartition plus lente, et donc, repas plus tard ! Et ceci n'est pas acceptable, mais alors pas du tout !  
**- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerai alors le chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. Cette année une nouvelle élève entre à Poudlard en 5ème année. Zabini, Lucy.**  
Je restai sans voix. Si j'avais été en train de boire, j'aurais tout recraché. Comment cette vieille pie a dit que cette fille s'appelait ? Zabini ? Là c'est sûr, je suis en plein cauchemar. Réveille-toi Blaise !  
Je concentrai mon attention sur cette fille, sans voir que les Serpentard faisaient des allers et retours entre moi et cette sois-disante Lucy Zabini.  
Au moins j'avais compris en quoi j'étais concerné par ce qu'avait dit Potter.  
D'un côté, je ne l'aimais déjà pas. Elle s'était quand même arrangée pour finir avec Potter, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas d'après Drago. Mais de l'autre, elle s'appelait Zabini, et elle entendrait parler de moi si jamais elle atterrissait ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. C'est ce moment que choisis le Choixpeau pour annoncer sa décision. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais il lui en avait fallu du temps...  
**- SERPENTARD !**  
Content ? Non. J'allais devoir supporter cette usurpatrice pendant trois ans. Mais elle ne déshonorerait pas mon nom comme ça. Et puis, il était facile d'ignorer quelqu'un, surtout à Serpentard, non ?  
Pansy lui fit un signe pour qu'elle vienne s'installer près de nous. C'est officiel, je _hais_ cette fille...  
Je devais avoir l'air vraiment bizarre, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, et moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir été servi plus tôt, je ne mangeais rien. Mon meilleur ami m'avait trahi en lui serrant la main, signe d'acceptation à la maison Serpentard. Il l'avait accepté. Elle était des nôtres. Bien qu'elle doive encore faire ses preuves...  
**- C'est toi le dénommé Blaise Zabini ?**  
Je levai les yeux en entendant mon prénom. Je n'avais pas reconnu la voix, douce et interrogative, donc j'en déduisis que c'était elle qui avait parlé. De plus, elle me regardait avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que Satan essayait-il de me charmer ?  
**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**  
Oups. J'avais répondu sur un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tant mieux, peut-être qu'elle me laissera tranquille au moins.  
**- J'en conclus que oui. Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton tu sais, c'était juste une question.**  
Raté ! Pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? C'est quoi son problème ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui continuerait à parler avec une personne qui, comme moi, venait de l'agresser verbalement ? Sans compter les Gryffondor ?  
**- Ah ouais ? Juste une question ?**  
**- Oui. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Blaise.**  
Son ton doucereux avait un effet très néfaste sur mon comportement. Et si elle continuait sur ce chemin, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie.  
**- Tiens donc, c'est bizarre parce que moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.**  
**- Tu devrais parler plus souvent avec Potter et sa bande dans ce cas. Ils parlent beaucoup de vous, les Serpentard en général.**  
Je voulus répondre quelque chose, mais le silence qui se fit dans la salle m'annonça que ce n'était plus le moment de parler, mais d'écouter. Je sens _vraiment_ que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos.

**" Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondor ne sont que de pâles copies des serpents !"**

Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour écrire, mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Je sais, c'est une excuse bidon, et elle ne vaut rien. J'ai été tellement prise par la rentrée, les cours, et le travail, que j'ai toujours repoussé le moment de poster, et pourtant, il y a juste à appuyer sur quelques boutons. Alors je m'excuse très cher(s) lecteur(s). Dorénavant j'essayerais de poster plus souvent.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire personnellement. Vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience :D


	3. Chapter 3

**"Les mots sont comme les sacs : ils prennent la forme de ce que l'on met dedans."**

PDV LUCY

Je suivis le groupe que je venais de rencontrer jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard se trouvant au sous-sols. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir le chemin qui menait à cette salle, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de changement de direction pour y arriver.  
** -Le mot de passe est ****_force et honneur_****.**  
Dès que Pansy dit ses mots, une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit. En entrant, je vis que tout était aux couleurs de Serpentard, même la lumière. J'allais demander si toutes les salles communes étaient comme ça, mais Théodore me devança et m'expliqua le pourquoi du comment.  
**- La salle se situe juste en dessous du Lac Noir. Tout est toujours sombre ici. Ça va te changer de la France hein ?**  
**- Je ne te le fais pas dire...**  
Pansy, en bonne préfète, expliqua aux premières années la vie au château, et à Serpentard plus précisément.  
**- Les escaliers pour atteindre vos dortoirs se situent au fond de la salle, derrière la colonne. Celui des filles se situe en haut à gauche, celui des garçons en haut à droite. Et maintenant circulez !**  
Les premières années se dispersèrent dans la salle, ou à la découverte de leur dortoir. Je m'installai avec Pansy sur le canapé central de la salle commune, face à la cheminée qui accueillait déjà un feu en ce début de mois de septembre. En même temps, les cachots n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus chaud qui puisse exister...  
Pansy, Théodore et Millicent commencèrent à m'expliquer la vie au château, les passages secrets qui pouvaient faire gagner du temps quand on était en retard, et surtout, ils me parlèrent de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse attraper par lui, personne ne l'aimait. Leur plus grand rêve : mettre des coups de pieds à son foutu chat.  
J'adorais les chats, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Par contre, un autre sujet réveilla mon instinct de rebelle.  
**- Oh, et en ce qui concerne les Gryffondor,** commença Théodore, **on nous a dit que tu avais voyagé avec les pires qui existent.**  
**- Vous exagérez un peu là. Ce sont peut-être vos ennemis, mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Bon, Ron Weasley n'a aucune excuses, mais sa sœur est plutôt sympa...**  
**-** **Si tu veux rester dans les bonnes grâces de Malefoy, ne dit pas ça à côté de lui, et ne leur parle pas.**  
Je trouvais vraiment qu'ils exagéraient. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait en fonction de Drago Malefoy ? C'était idiot.  
**-** **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dicte ma conduite Pansy. Et pour « rester dans les bonnes grâces de Malefoy », il faudrait déjà que j'y sois...**  
Deux personnes entrèrent et interrompirent notre charmante discussion. Ils se disputaient tel un couple de vieux os. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy – comme par hasard - et du fameux Blaise Zabini.  
**- Je te répète que cette espèce de bourgeoise parisienne ne fait pas partie de ma famille ! Peu importe son nom !**  
**- Avoue que c'est quand même un peu bizarre cette histoire. C'est vrai, t'as déjà vu des français porter un nom pareil ? C'est quand même un nom bien pourri...**  
**- Quand on s'appelle Malefoy, on n'a rien à dire au sujet des noms pourris parce que c'est bien le pire.**  
**- Essaye au moins d'être clément avec elle.**  
**- Et pourquoi cela ? En quoi sa petite vie misérable de française pourrait m'intéresser suffisamment pour que je la laisse tranquille ?**  
**- Ta phrase est un non-sens Blaise.**  
J'étais intervenue, ne supportant plus le fait qu'ils parlent de moi à même pas deux mètres, sans me remarquer. Les deux, surpris, se retournèrent. Drago Malefoy lança un regard glacial dans toute la salle du genre « Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! ». Une fois que la pièce fut vidée de toute présence humaine ou presque, j'entamai la discussion :  
**- Si ma vie - comment tu la décris déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! - ma vie « misérable de française » ne t'intéressait pas, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me chercher des noises, puisque ce serait comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux.**  
Drago eut un sourire en coin. Blaise lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Vexé par ma logique implacable, il semblait retenir avec tant bien de mal une rage non dissimulée.  
**- Ecoute moi bien espèce de sale petite française, je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es, et je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Peu importe ce que tu viens faire ici, ne m'approche pas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**  
Je respirai doucement, tentant de garder mon sang-froid. Chose quasi-inexistante chez moi. Potter avait eu le droit à toute la patience dont j'étais capable aujourd'hui, et c'était en parti pour cela que je n'avais pas chercher des noises à Weasley. C'est avec un petit sourire sadique que je lui répondis, tout en me rapprochant de lui. Au diable la distance de sécurité !  
**-** **C'est bon t'as fini ? Maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et encore moins de la part d'un adolescent pré-pubère immature. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer ou il se pourrait que mon poing parte sans prévenir sur ta jolie petite gueule.**  
**- C'est une menace ?**  
**- Prends-le comme tu veux...**  
Blaise allait s'avancer, mais Malefoy s'interposa entre nous deux et le retint.  
**- Calme-toi, mec, elle en vaut pas la peine.**  
Je me retournai et attrapai Pansy par le bras. Celle-ci était sous le choc, mais elle parvint à m'entrainer dans notre chambre. Celle-ci, de forme ronde, était sans surprise verte et argent, et possédait quatre lits à baldaquin. Je m'assis sur l'un d'eux à la demande de Pansy.  
**- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?! Bon t'as une excuse tu sais pas comment ça marche ici, mais parler à Blaise comme ça, c'est inenvisageable !**  
**- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu trouves ça inenvisageable, que ça l'est...**  
Millicent, qui s'était caché dans la salle commune pendant la « dispute », arriva à ce moment, et une fois la porte fermée, elle explosa de rire.  
**- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Zabini, mais n'empêche, Pansy, c'était magnifique ! Je suis restée cachée un peu plus pour voir sa réaction, et je dois te dire que t'es dans la merde Zabini. Tu viens de lui déclarer la guerre. Je commençai à bien t'aimer. Dommage, tu vas me maquer.**  
A sa manière de parler, elle donnait l'impression que je n'allais pas survivre très longtemps. Et elle semblait le penser très sérieusement. Elle pense vraiment que je vais me laisser faire par cet homme de Cro-Magnon ? Haha, la bonne blague !  
**- Faut qu'on t'explique comment ça se passe. Tout d'abord, je vais t'énoncer les règles pour vivre en paix ici. La première est sans doute la plus importante : Ne jamais contrarier Drago Malefoy. La deuxième règle est tout aussi importante : Ne jamais contrarier les proches de Drago Malefoy.**  
Je restai sans voix. Pansy était-elle sérieuse elle aussi ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
**- Toutes les règles concernent Drago Malefoy ?**  
**- Seulement les plus importantes. La troisième : ne pas appeler Drago Malefoy par son prénom sauf s'il te l'autorise.**  
Cette règle me fit rire. Qui voudrait que tout le monde l'appelle par son nom ? C'est totalement ridicule !  
**- Je vois... Aucun de vous ne lui a jamais dit ses quatre vérités en face ?**  
**- Aucuns de nous ne veut se frotter à sa colère et tu devrais en faire autant. Nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor, le courage ne fait pas parti de nos qualités je te rappelle.**  
Après cette phrase de Pansy, on s'est regardé, et on est parti dans un fou rire, jusqu'à ce que Daphné Greengrass arrive dans la pièce. Elle aussi partageait notre chambre. Elle me conseilla d'aller m'excuser auprès de lui et elle partit dans notre salle de bain. S'excuser. C'était un concept très flou pour moi. Inenvisageable, pour reprendre les mots de Pansy.  
Je me demandai comment Daphné, qui paraissait si sensible, et si insouciante, avait atterri dans la maison des serpents. Une fois qu'elle s'enferma à clé, je me tournai vers Pansy et Millicent qui me regardaient l'air de dire « Fais pas attention à elle ». C'était pourtant leur amie...  
**- Mais dis-nous : où est-ce que tu t'habilles ?** Demanda Millicent.  
**- Je... comment ? A « Rosalinda » pourquoi ?**  
**- Waouh, mais t'es friquée !** S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
**- Pardon ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, je débarque de France. Pourrais-tu t'exprimer dans une langue compréhensible s'il te plait ?**  
**- T'as de l'argent quoi ! Et pas qu'un peu !**  
J'haussai les épaules. J'avais de l'argent c'est vrai, mais pas plus que certains de mes anciens amis. J'étais même relativement pauvre comparé à eux... Je me remémorai mon ancienne chambre à Beauxbâtons, avec les lits en soie bleu ciel, les baies vitrés tout autour, et mes amies.  
Douceur d'hier, et douleur d'aujourd'hui. Temps révolu.  
Il y eut un silence, pendant que Daphné sortit de la salle de bain. On s'est toutes préparées à aller dormir, et sans plus tarder, les lampes de notre chambres s'éteignirent une par une.

PDV BLAISE

Je rentrai dans notre salle commune avec Drago une demi-heure après la fin du repas, en espérant qu'elle ne soit plus là. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Cette fille avait réussi à hanter mes pensées avec son sourire, son attitude très peu Serpentard, et surtout, surtout, son nom de famille. Il avait fallu que je me calme, et très vite. Ce que j'avais plus ou moins réussi à faire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago.  
**-** **Dis Blaise, Tu crois que je peux tenter ma chance avec elle ?**  
**-** **Fais comme tu le sens mec, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**  
C'est vrai qu'il pouvait très facilement espérer avoir une chance avec elle. Même si celle-ci semblait un peu compromise du fait qu'elle avait parlé avec Potter. Mais en quoi cela me concernait-il ?  
**- Pour la simple et bonne raison que... Si je le fais sans ton autorisation, je brise le code d'honneur...**  
**- Elle ne fait pas partie de ce foutu code !**  
**- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve c'est ta sœur. T'es allé vérifier tous les enfants que ta mère a eus ? Ou ton père ?**  
Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne disait ça que pour m'énerver, c'était sa spécialité. Et il le démontrait encore une fois... Je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois ! - et lui répondit :  
**- Pas besoin pour ma mère. Quant à mon père, il n'a jamais parlé d'un autre enfant.**  
**- Mais tu n'es pas sûr. Ça peut très bien être ta sœur...**  
**- Cette fois je dis STOP ! Je te répète que cette espèce de bourgeoise parisienne ne fait pas partie de ma famille !**  
Il avait fallu que je crie cette phrase à l'entrée de notre salle commune. Là où plein de témoin pouvait m'entendre, et m'avait entendue.  
Après une grande dispute entre Drago et moi, cette fille intervint, cassant tous mes arguments.  
**- Si ma vie - comment tu la décris déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! - ma vie « misérable de française » ne t'intéressait pas, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me chercher des noises, puisque ce serait comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux.**  
Drago eut un sourire en coin. Cette espèce d'idiot trouvait ça très drôle. Pas moi !  
**- Ecoute moi bien espèce de sale petite française, je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es, et je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Peu importe ce que tu viens faire ici, ne m'approche pas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**  
Je souris intérieurement, fier de ma tirade. Mais c'était sans compter sur elle, et sa répartie.  
**-** **C'est bon t'as fini ? Maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et encore moins de la part d'un adolescent pré-pubère immature. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer ou il se pourrait que mon poing parte sans prévenir sur ta jolie petite gueule.**  
Cette fille était vraiment... Chiante ! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait de me traiter de garçon impubère ?! Elle s'est bien regardée ? Qu'est-ce que Drago lui trouve ?  
**- C'est une menace ?**  
**- Prends-le comme tu veux.**  
Malefoy s'interposa entre nous deux et me retint, alors que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de m'être avancé vers elle.  
**- Calme-toi, mec, elle en vaut pas la peine.**  
Ça lui allait bien de dire ça, il était mort de rire. J'en ai marre de lui, quand ça le touche lui, et que quelqu'un ose sourire, il lui jette un sort. Même pas un peu de soutient de son meilleur ami. Et la solidarité masculine alors ? Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ? La solidarité féminine existe bien !  
Je suis monté dans notre dortoir sans attendre Drago, ce dernier m'agaçait au plus haut point. La réalité m'a vite rattrapée quand je me suis retrouvé devant Crabbe et Goyle. Oui, malheureusement, nous partagions notre dortoir avec eux...  
**- On sait tous les deux que Malefoy est un idiot quand il veut, mais n'oublie pas une chose : c'est ton meilleur ami. Et cette fille, Lucy, peu importe si elle a le même nom que toi, elle est plutôt sympa, et au lieu de t'en faire une ennemie, tu devrais essayer de la connaître. Parce que si tu choisis la mauvaise option, à savoir, devenir son ennemi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, et je sais que t'en es conscient...**  
Je ne répondis rien, Théo avait raison, comme toujours, et dans les moments comme celui-ci, où ma conscience du bien et du mal était très présente, je préférai faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je me suis couché sans dire un mot, phénomène très étrange me connaissant. La journée de demain promettait de nombreux rebondissements...

**"Quand une personne pointe un doigt vers une autre, elle ne doit jamais oublier qu'elle en pointe quatre vers elle-même."**

Que dire... Me pardonnerez vous un jour d' "oublier" ma fiction pendant tout un mois ? Je suis inexcusable, et je mériterais la mort par pendaison pour ça. Surtout que j'avais dit que je tenterais de poster rapidement, résultat, je crois que j'ai fait pire que la dernière fois... Je suis vraiment nulle comme fille et je me désespère moi-même.. Halala.. Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour cela, et ça me désolé, croyez-moi...

Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est un peu un chapitre de "transition" si je peux présenter les choses ainsi, personnellement, je le trouve d'une nullité sans précédent, et je ferais de mon mieux la prochaine fois.  
Maintenant, je m'adresse aux lecteurs que je n'ai pas dégoûté, s'il en reste, j'aimerais connaître votre avis s'il vous plait :D


	4. Chapter 4

**« Vivez comme si vous deviez mourir demain, apprenez comme si vous deviez vivre toujours. »**

PDV BLAISE

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Le simple fait de penser à la journée qui m'attendait me rendait maussade. En plus, en sortant de la salle de bain, je vis que Drago ne m'avait pas attendu et était parti manger. Je descendis avec les filles dans la Grande Salle. Lucy se trouvait en ce moment-même en train de discuter avec mon meilleur ami. En m'asseyant à côté de Drago, elle me sourit, d'un de ses sourires remplis de joie que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle m'accorde.  
**- Zabini,** marmonnai-je d'un ton poli forcé. **Quel déplaisir de te voir.  
- L'émotion est partagée Blaise.  
**C'est dingue ça ! Comment faisait-elle pour garder le sourire dans n'importe quelles situations ? Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je pris l'initiative de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, je ne voulais pas m'engueuler avec quelqu'un à cette heure-ci. Peut-être plus tard, mais à 8h, j'avais d'autres priorités, comme par exemple, prendre un bon café. La vieille pie vint nous donner nos emplois du temps. Décidément, la journée commençait mal…

Les profs ont passé leur journée à nous parler des BUSE, comme si on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait à la fin de l'année. La seule consolation de cette journée était sans doute le cours de potions, durant lequel on a du préparer un philtre de paix. Il a fallu que j'ai tous mes cours en commun avec cette française, sauf un. Mais remercier Merlin ne servirait à rien car le seul cours où je ne l'avais pas dans les pattes était celui que je détestais le plus au monde : Les Soins aux Créatures Magique, plus connus sous le nom de SCM.  
En tout cas, il y a un autre cours que je ne vais pas aimer cette année : celui de DCFM. Comment Dumbledore a pu nous mettre une prof aussi… rose qu'Ombrage ? Cette bonne femme était juste abominable. Drago et le reste des Serpentard peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais ces cours, en général, étaient les meilleurs qui existaient. Les seuls cours où on pouvait se lancer des sorts sans risquer que Rusard nous tombe dessus.  
Lancer des sorts ? Visiblement, c'était un contexte qu'Ombrage ne connaissait pas… D'après elle, seule la théorie serait suffisante pour que nous ayons nos BUSE en fin d'année. Je levai la main, sous le choc de telles paroles.  
**- Comment voulez-vous que la théorie nous prépare à ce qui nous attend dehors ?  
- Mais rien ne vous attend dehors.  
- Ah vraiment ?  
**Potter. Celui-là même qui avait vu Vous-Savez-Qui renaître de ses cendres. C'est vrai qu'il devait être pas mal en colère, lui.  
**- Qui à votre avis pourrait vouloir attaquer des enfants comme vous ?  
- Oh euh… je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Lord Voldemort ?  
**Ombrage se tourna vers Potter, et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire horrible. Elle allait encore sortir des excuses bidon pour démentir les propos de Potter.  
**- J'aimerai que les choses soit bien claires. On vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir est de retour parmi nous. Ceci est entièrement faux.  
**Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
**- Non ce n'est pas faux, je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu !  
- Une retenue Mr Potter ! Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun mage noir ne vous menace.  
- Alors selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ?  
**Les blancs n'arrivaient que très rarement en classe. Et pourtant, c'était déjà le deuxième en moins de cinq minutes. Potter n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, dans le cimetière. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était le jour des révélations. Tout le monde aimerait bien. Ombrage balbutia des idioties, donna une retenue à Potter, et nous ordonna de finir la lecture qu'elle nous avait donné. Pas un seul bruit ne vint rompre le silence de la classe.

Je travaillais dans un coin reculé de notre salle commune, laissant la nouvelle s'accaparer de mes amis, quand elle aborda un sujet interdit pour une fille. Dans cette salle commune en tout cas… Vous connaissez beaucoup de filles qui veulent mourir pour avoir parlé de Quidditch ? Pas moi. De un, elle a osé dire à Drago que Potter était meilleur que lui, et bizarrement, il n'a pas réagi. Et c'est là que Montague est entré en scène, c'est aussi là qu'intervient le « De deux ».  
Avec son regard pervers, c'était sans doute le Serpentard le plus haï dans cette école, et dans sa propre maison. Mais c'était avant tout le capitaine de l'équipe, et ça, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer… Je décidai d'intervenir lorsque je vis Montague s'avancer dangereusement vers elle. Visiblement, il n'avait pas écouté Drago qui lui, proférait des menaces. Même Nott, qui ne se battait jamais, et était contre la violence moldue, se plaça devant elle, pour… la protéger ?  
**- Dégage Montague,** menaçai-je.  
Nott la fit sortir de la salle. Tant mieux, elle ne me verrait pas la défendre. Après tout, même si je ne l'aime pas, c'est une Zabini, et je ne laisserai personne salir mon nom. Cette Lucy semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache ce qu'a fait subir Montague à la dernière fille de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
**- Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher, où je pourrais te faire bien pire que ce que t'as fait subir à cette fille.  
****- C'est une menace ?  
****- Non, une promesse.  
****- Voyons Zabini, pourquoi tu l'as défends, tu ne pouvais pas la supporter hier… A moins que tu ais décidé de braver l'inceste et de te la faire…  
****- Cette. Fille. N'est. Pas. Ma. Sœur.  
****- C'est ce qu'on dit tous… Jusqu'à ce que ça le soit.  
**A ce moment, je remerciais Merlin de m'avoir doté d'un ami aussi génial que Drago. Les gens pouvaient penser que c'était un lâche, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne prenait des risques que pour ces vrais amis. Il m'a empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie : provoquer Montague en duel.  
Pas qu'il était meilleur que moi, mais ses vengeances étaient légendaire, et je ne tenais pas ce qu'un de mes proches, ni même cette fille, n'en fasse l'expérience. Drago a calmé le jeu, et pour me calmer moi, je suis sorti faire un tour, sans me soucier du couvre-feu, ni de l'heure tardive.

PDV LUCY

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Dire que normalement, je me serais réveillée avec le chant des coqs, la lumière du soleil se levant sur la mer méditerrané, et le bruit des vagues. A la place, c'était ce silence insoutenable qui m'avait réveillé. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir en dehors de la douche qui coulait. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de Pansy.  
Je sortis de mon lit douillet aux couvertures argentées, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je n'y étais rentrée que très brièvement hier pour me brosser les dents, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration de la pièce. Comme le reste de la salle, elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard. Blanche et verte pomme, elle était spacieuse et éclairée comparée au reste de la salle commune. La douche se trouvait tout au fond, pour laisser de l'intimité. Sur tout un mur, une baie vitrée laissait apparaître le Lac Noir.  
Je me préparai une fois que Pansy sortit de sa douche, et parti dans la Grande Salle sans attendre les autres filles. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans la pièce. Moi qui pensais que les Anglais se levaient tôt...  
A la table des serpents, il n'y avait que Malefoy que je connaissais. Je m'assis en face de lui.  
**- Bonjour, tu vas bien ?  
**Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle allier.  
**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
****- Tu… me parles ?  
****- C'est un crime ?  
**Il rigola, en s'étouffant à moitié avec son café, et reprit son sérieux en me répondant.  
**- De me demander comment je vais ? Non. Mais de contrarier mes amis ? Ça, c'est fort possible. Alors ne t'avise plus de refaire ce que tu as fait hier.  
****- Il me semble que tu trouvais ça très drôle hier…** dis-je avec un demi-sourire.  
**- Disons que… tu as fait forte impression, **répondit-il en soutenant mon regard.  
Je replongeai dans l'océan de ses yeux sans opposer de résistance. Qui en opposerait ? Je changeai de sujet, sans le lâcher des yeux, histoire de lui montrer que ces sois disant règles ne m'atteignaient pas.  
**- Alors, comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ?  
****- Tu n'as pas demandé ça à Potter ?  
****- Quel mépris ! Je vais t'apprendre une chose Drago…  
****- Personne ne t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?** Coupa-t-il.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de répondre.  
**- Attend que je réfléchisse… Règle n° 1 : Ne jamais contrarier Drago Malefoy, règle n° 2 : Ne jamais contrarier les amis de Drago Malefoy, et règle n°3 : Ne jamais appeler Drago Malefoy par son prénom, s'il ce dernier ne vous l'autorise pas.  
**Il me dévisagea, stupéfait que je les aie retenues.  
**- Maintenant que tu le dis, Pansy a dû le mentionné, en effet. Mais je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou non. Ça, je l'ai mentionné hier.  
**Il perdit son sourire narquois à l'entente de cette phrase. Il ne savait pas encore à qui il se frottait, mais cela ne tarderait pas.  
**- Comme je le disais avant que tu ne me coupes la parole, apparemment en Angleterre personne ne connait ce proverbe, alors écoute bien : Sois proche de tes amis, de tes ennemis encore plus.  
****- Tu comprendras vite qu'à Poudlard, ce proverbe ne vaut rien. Mais puisque tu as l'air si sûr de toi, je te laisse faire la connerie de rester proche des Bouffondors…  
**La réponse que je voulus lui lancer se perdit dans le brouhaha des nouveaux arrivants. Pansy me regardait, étonnée que j'aie trouvée son chemin toute seule. Il ne fallait pas, je ne m'étais pas perdue. Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que j'avais suivi un Poufsouffle mais ce n'était pas une raison. Blaise était là lui aussi, et à en juger par le regard qu'il me lançait, il était tout sauf content.  
**- Zabini, **marmonna Blaise d'un ton forcé. **Quel déplaisir de te voir.  
****- L'émotion est partagée Blaise, **répondis-je en souriant.  
Il semblait étonné de voir que ma bonne humeur était intacte. Blaise fit comme si je n'étais pas là, et se servit un café, tandis que le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et vint nous donner nos emplois du temps. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour déprimer.

Le cours de Potion était en commun avec les Gryffondor, et pour bien commencer l'année, le professeur Rogue, plus connu sous le nom de tyran chez les Gryffondor, et de directeur de maison chez les Serpentard, fit un discours à propos des BUSE. Après 15 minutes à parler en adressant des regards de reproches aux Gryffondor, il nous demanda de préparer un philtre de paix.  
Je n'avais jamais vu une potion aussi difficile à préparer. Il y avait de nombreux ingrédient, et les consignes devaient être respectées à la lettre, ou la potion pouvait tuer quiconque y poserait les lèvres…  
**- Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir : vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, pour jeudi. Miss Zabini, j'aimerais vous voir quelques minutes.  
**Pansy et Millicent m'ont regardé bizarrement, et sont partis manger. Il attendit que tous les élèves sortent puis me demanda :  
**- Comment se passe votre intégration Miss ?  
****- Oh euh… Très bien. Les gens sont sympas.  
**Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question, et je répondis la première chose qui me venait en tête.  
**- Et avec Mr Zabini ?  
****- Bien. Pourquoi cela monsieur ?  
****- Juste pour savoir, **dit-il comme s'il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. **Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir à la fin de la journée, pour discuter des… modalités de votre année.  
****- Bien monsieur.  
****- En tant que directeur de maison, je me dois d'être présent, je vous y accompagnerais donc.  
****- Bien monsieur.  
****- Maintenant allez manger.  
**Je fis un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, et je rejoignis les autres dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** Me demanda Pansy alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.  
**- Oh, trois fois rien. Régler quelques broutilles.  
****- Comment ça ?** Intervint Millicent.  
**- Eh bien, j'ai passé mes examens l'été dernier, et je dois voir avec Dumbledore si je dois les repasser.  
****- Pourtant Fleur Delacour a dit que les exams avaient lieus en 6ème année, pas en 4ème à Beauxbâtons, **dit Théodore avec une lueur de défi dans la voix.  
Je les regardai un à un, Théodore avait l'air très sérieux. J'explosai de rire devant leurs têtes.  
**- Fleur est une garce égocentrique. Elle pense que parce qu'elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines, elle peut faire croire ce qu'elle veut à n'importe qui. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Quand je suis arrivé en 1ère année, elle persuadait tous les garçons de son année de faire ses devoirs. Elle était déjà très douée à l'époque…** Ajoutai-je en me remémorant cette période.  
Ils me regardèrent mi choqués, mi impressionnés, mais ne dirent rien.

A la fin des cours, je suivis le professeur Rogue jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Dumbledore me demanda de m'assoir.  
**- Bonjour Miss Zabini, comment s'est passé votre journée ?  
****- Très bien monsieur.  
****- Vous avez été bien accueilli dans votre maison ?  
****- Comme tous Serpentard, **souris-je.  
**- Bien. Je voulais vous parler de vos examens. Mme Maxime m'a envoyé vos résultats, et ils sont tout à fait honorables. Vous avez eu vos neuf B.U.S.E, avec deux efforts exceptionnels et sept optimal. C'est impressionnant.  
****- Merci monsieur.  
****- Avec des résultats aussi bons, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à nous mettre d'accord sur votre fin d'année.  
****- Et qu'avez-vous décidé monsieur ?  
****- Que c'était à vous de décider,** répondit-il en souriant.  
Euh…. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux si ? Le but de cette entrevue était justement qu'on me dise si je devais ou non passer un quelconque examen cette année, et ils me demandaient de choisir ? Quel était leur problème ?!  
**- Vous voulez dire que… c'est à moi de décider si je dois repasser mes examens ?  
****- Exactement,** intervint McGonagall.  
Je regardai chaque professeur qui se tenait devant moi. Dumbledore souriait à pleine dent, Rogue restait impassible, et McGonagall avait son air pincé de d'habitude.  
**- Et euh… Vous voulez que je choisisse maintenant ?  
****- Vous avez un mois pour vous décider, **me dit Rogue. **Mais vous pouvez venir me voir avant si vous avez fait votre choix.  
****- Bien. Je vais y réfléchir dans ce cas.  
**En retournant dans la grande salle pour diner, je croisai Potter qui en revenait, si bien que je crus pendant un instant de m'être trompée de chemin. De nombreuses personnes murmuraient sur son passage. L' « incident » en cours de DCFM devait avoir fait le tour de l'école à l'heure qu'il est.  
Mme Maxime n'avait jamais autorisé quiconque à parler de ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier dans l'enceinte de son école. Et Potter avait fait parler de lui cet été, avec l'histoire des détraqueurs, mais personne ne le croyait vraiment…  
**- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?** Me demanda Pansy alors que je me servais une part de melon.  
**- Ils veulent que je choisisse moi-même si je dois repasser mes examens.****  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
**J'haussai les épaules, montrant mon désintérêt total à cette question. Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir maintenant, j'avais beaucoup trop de chose à penser en ce moment.  
Malgré mes craintes, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, avec Potter.  
Pansy et Millicent firent comme si elles n'avaient rien entendues. Théodore se tourna dans tous les sens, pour voir qui était à proximité, et répondit en chuchotant :  
**- Durant la troisième tâche, Fleur Delacour a été éliminé, et on a retrouvé Krum soumis au sortilège de l'impérium. Mais pas de trace de Potter et de Diggory. Et puis au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, Potter est apparu en tenant Diggory mort dans ses bras. Il a commencé à hurler que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu, et qu'il avait tué Cédric. Et Dumbledore le croit.  
****- Pas vous ?  
****- Arrête, c'est complètement stupide. Comment il pourrait réapparaître ? Tu as entendu Ombrage non ? Il est mort.  
****- Oui je sais. Mais est-ce que Potter a une raison de mentir ?  
****- Oui. Comme toujours, il veut juste faire son intéressant.  
**Je ne répondis rien. Pas besoin. Mais il fallait quand même que je trouve le moyen de parler avec Potter. Même s'il ment, pourquoi Dumbledore - qui est quand même le plus grand sorcier du monde – le croit ? Cette histoire était quand même un peu bizarre…  
A la fin du dîner, je partis à la Bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur les potions magiques. Pansy m'avait indiqué le chemin **« Quatrième étage, aile ouest, un grande porte avec marqué dessus Bibliothèque, tu ne peux pas la rater »**. En effet, cette porte n'était pas du tout invisible, et quiconque passait par là pouvait la voir, même s'il ne la cherchait pas.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je trouvai Théodore, Drago, Pansy et Millicent assis sur les canapés près de la cheminée. Je m'installai sur l'accoudoir près de Pansy et demandai :  
**- Au fait, votre équipe de Quidditch est au complet ?  
**Ils me regardèrent bizarrement et explosèrent de rire, enfin les garçons seulement, et quand ils comprirent que j'étais sérieuse, ils avaient l'air choqué. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Drago se leva pour partir, mais me répondit avant :  
**- Jamais une fille ne jouera dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.  
****- Ça c'est parce que vous êtes trop macho.  
**Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.  
**- Je t'en prie, exprime ton point de vue,** dit-il d'un air intéressé.  
**- J'ai regardé les résultats de votre équipe depuis quelques années, et avant que Potter ne joue au poste d'attrapeur, vous gagniez vos matches. Mais ce temps est… Comment dire ? Révolu. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu n'es pas un bon attrapeur, tu dois être excellent…  
****- Au temps pour moi.  
****- …Mais, Potter est meilleur que toi, et vous devriez revoir vos stratégies, ou le genre de personne que vous mettez aux différents postes.  
**Drago était le genre de personne qu'on ne devait en aucun cas insulter. Et cette situation semblait l'amuser quelque peu, jusqu'à ce que je parle de Potter. Son sang-froid prit le dessus sur son énervement. Et en tant que témoin de toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Drago, je souriais, comme toujours.  
Un garçon, plus vieux et qui écoutait la conversation depuis tout à l'heure arriva à ce moment. Il se plaça entre Drago et moi.  
**- Salut. Alors c'est toi la petite Zabini ? Je suis Gaël Montague, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.  
**Il me tendit une main, je la regardai avec un air de dégoût vainement dissimulé. Voyant que je n'allais pas la serrer, il la rabaissa.  
**- Tu devrais écouter tes potes, une fille n'est pas la bienvenue dans cette équipe Mais si l'envie te prend de passer dans les vestiaires après un match, l'équipe pourrait te remercier de ton soutient si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**Je me demandais qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Parler avec autant de perversité était assez choquant dans une salle commune où des jeunes de onze ans écoutaient tout ce qui se passait.  
**- Tu m'excuseras, je vais être obligé de refuser. Je comprends comment vous faites maintenant pour n'avoir aucune fille dans cette équipe. Mais ne venez pas pleurer comme des bébés si vous perdez la coupe encore une fois cette année. Vous saurez pourquoi…  
**Montague serra les poings, peu habitué à se faire remettre en place par une fille. J'avoue que j'eus un peu peur quand je le vis s'approcher dangereusement de moi, mais une personne vint se placer devant moi : Théodore Nott.  
**- Dégage Montague, **intervint une voix grave.  
Je me tournai pour voir la source de cette voix, et vis avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Un jour il me menace, l'autre il me défend, c'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire où je pourrais me procurer un exemplaire de « comprendre les mecs en 10 chapitres » ?  
Théodore m'attrapa par le bras et me conduit en dehors de la salle commune. Il m'emmena dans une pièce vide des cachots et ferma la porte à clé.  
**- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais un conseil : ici, beaucoup de gens se mettront en travers de ton chemin, tu devrais éviter que Montague en fasse partie. Il serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.  
****- Je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin de protection.  
****- Crois-moi, tu en as besoin. Face à lui, tout le monde en a besoin…  
****- C'est du vécu ? **Lui demandai-je innocemment.  
**- Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi. N'oublie pas que je suis à Serpentard, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. J'ai tout autant ma place ici que Drago, Blaise ou encore Montague. Evite de placer ces trois-là dans tes ennemis, ils sont plus dangereux que d'autre.  
****- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! D'ailleurs, puisque Blaise est un de tes amis, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il agit ainsi ?  
****- Il a ses raisons…  
**Apparemment, il ne voulait pas, non. Tant pis…**  
****- Et j'ai les miennes. Maintenant, peux-tu me ramener dans notre salle commune ?**  
Il s'exécuta en silence.  
En chemin, Nous croisâmes Blaise, qui s'éloignait de la salle commune en soufflant.  
**- Blaise…**  
Il me lança un regard noir et continua son chemin sans regarder Théodore. Je me tournai vers celui-ci, demandant silencieusement ce qui lui arrivait.  
**- Il a ses raisons, **répéta Théodore.  
La dispute avait jeté un froid dans la salle, et il ne restait presque plus personne. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Pansy nous regarda d'un air soupçonneux et me fis signe de monter avec elle. Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et la suivis jusqu'à notre chambre. Comme à son habitude Daphné était sous la douche, ce qui nous laissait l'occasion de parler tranquillement.  
Elle me demanda ce qui c'était passé, et je lui expliquai rapidement ce que Théodore m'avait dit à propos de Montague. En revanche, je gardai pour moi le reste de la discussion, sachant que de son côté, il ferait de même. Je me couchai, signifiant clairement que la discussion était close.

**« ****La vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Ce sont les rives qui sont dangereuses. »**


End file.
